Escaping Hyrule
by xRavenwing
Summary: Three years after Link replaced the Four Sword, he's feeling more alone than ever, and Zelda just doesn't understand.
1. Chapter 1

"I miss them, Zelda…" Link said suddenly, leaning back against the wall. The Princess glanced up at her guard and quirked an eyebrow.

"You miss who, Link?" she asked. They were in the throne room, Zelda on the throne itself and Link leaning on the wall beside her.

"The others. Red, Blue and Vio. And even Shadow, to a lesser extent." he said wistfully. Zelda put down her sewing and gave him her full attention.

"It's been three years Link. I thought you'd gotten over that." she said. He sighed and looked away.

"And anyway," she continued. "They're still with you, aren't they? You just became one person." she finished reasonably. He nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose." he said doubtfully. The Princess smiled and went back to her sewing.

The conversation clearly over, Link returned to his normal pastime of princess-watching. She wasn't exactly an interesting study, he mused. She did very little but sew and sort out matters of importance. And neither interested Link.

He missed the days where he was allowed to roam the streets and surrounding countryside. True, he'd been an apprentice of the guard and therefore had duties, but they'd taken him interesting places. As the Princess's guard, he was expected to stay with her at all times.

He shook his head slightly. He ought to be honoured to have been chosen by the Princess to be her personal guard! That was what his father had told him, and Link tried to believe it. It was just hard sometimes.

"What are you thinking about, Link?" the Princess asked, her voice amused. Link blinked and stood up straight.

"What?" he asked intelligently. Zelda laughed.

"You looked like you were concentrating very hard on something, and I wondered what it was." she said, smiling at him. He shrugged awkwardly.

"Just… thinking. About stuff. Nothing important." Link said glancing away from her. She frowned briefly.

"It must have been something." she argued. He shrugged again. Letting out an impatient sigh she turned from him, clearly annoyed. Link winced. It wouldn't do for the Princesses personal guard to have annoyed her.

"Look, Princess…" he said eventually, in a small voice. She turned back curiously.

"Yes?"

"It's not that I don't like being your guard and all, it's just I miss being able to go wherever I like all day." he muttered staring at his feet. She frowned again, but this time it was not annoyed.

"Well, why don't we go for a walk in town? It's allowed as long as I have my guard with me. And you happen to be my guard." she said, smiling. Link looked up at her, surprised.

"But, don't you have things to do? I know you have some people visiting in a little while." He protested. She shrugged.

"So? I haven't been outside in ages. I'm the Princess, they'll wait for me. And I thought you wanted to go outside?" she sounded hurt. Link waved his hands.

"No, no! I do want to go outside, it's just…" How could he explain it? He didn't want to go out as Zelda's guard; he wanted to go out as himself.

"It's just what?" she sounded on the verge of tears. Link sighed.

"It's nothing. I'd like to go outside Princess, thank you." he said. She smiled triumphantly and stood up.

"Let's go then. You can show me the interesting places in Castle Town." She practically skipped down the steps leading to her throne.

He pushed himself off the wall and fell into step beside her. He dutifully followed her as she walked down the winding corridors of Hyrule Castle.

A few of the many maids of the castle gave the pair an odd glance as they passed. It did look rather strange, Link thought. A cheerful Princess accompanied by a sullen man in the garb of a guard. He smiled slightly but wiped it from his face as the Princess turned to him.

"Why so glum?" she enquired. "We're going outside. I thought that's what you wanted?" She stopped walking and stood in front of him. He smiled weakly.

"I am happy, Princess." he said. She pouted.

"Stop calling me Princess! My name is Zelda. You used it earlier, and you used to use it all the time." she said, a tinge of irritation colouring her voice. Link flinched from her sharp tone.

"As your guard, it isn't appropriate for me to call you by your first name." he explained hurriedly. It had been the first rule his father had taught him when he became the Princess's guard. It wasn't Zelda and Link anymore; it was Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and her personal guard. Zelda sighed angrily then grinned.

"I can order you to call me Zelda, can't I?" she asked wickedly. Link sighed and nodded.

"Yes Princess. As your guard you can order me to do anything." he said quietly. Zelda nodded thoughtfully and smiled.

"Well then, I order you to call me Zelda, not 'Princess'." She crossed her arms triumphantly and looked up at him. He tried to smile and was surprised by how bitter it felt.

"Of course, Prin- Zelda." he said, trying to arrange his features into a more sincere smile. The Princess nodded a final time and turned away from him. He sighed inaudibly and resumed following her through the rich maze of corridors.

He was surprised at the bitterness he felt towards her. They had been good friends when they were younger, and stayed friends even as they grew up.

But she had taken his freedom, however much of an honour it was to serve her. And… he probed his darkest thoughts on the matter.

She had been the one who'd made him seal away his brothers, however indirectly. And they were his brothers, even though they were technically one person.

He'd always been an only child and it had been nice to feel part of a larger family. And then, on her command he'd sealed them away. He hated himself and her for this.

Zelda's impatient voice broke through his sour thoughts.

"Link! Hurry up; it'll be dark before we get outside at this rate." She was standing beside the huge oak doors leading to the outside world, her foot tapping. Link gave a start at how far he'd managed to fall behind and ran to stand beside her.

"Sorry, Princess." he said automatically. She scowled at him and he realised his mistake.

"I- I mean sorry Zelda." he said. She smiled sweetly and nodded to the guards on the door.

With a barked command from one of the men the door creaked open and the expanse of the castle grounds was revealed. Beyond that, the rooftops of Castle Town shone in the afternoon light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zelda related, much less the franchise itself.**

Loads of thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited/story alerted my story. ^^ I consider it my first 'proper' fanfiction, and I'm glad it's being enjoyed, haha. Hopefully I'll be able to got new chapters up quite regularly cus I've got a lot of free time at college at the moment.

Also, I'd just like to ask people to point out any mistakes I may have made; I've never actually played any of the games, although I have read several of the manga.

* * *

Confidently the Princess walked down the steps. Link had no other choice but to follow.

The gardens were vast and it took them fifteen minutes walk to reach the iron gates that separated the royalty from the rest of Castle Town. They stopped before them and Zelda peered through the bars.

"Where should we go first?" she asked, turning to Link. He started to shrug but thought better of it. He didn't want to risk annoying the Princess for a third or fourth time.

"We could visit the clock tower." he suggested. The Princess considered this but shook her head.

"No. I want you to show me what you did before you became my guard." she said with an air of finality. Link's eyes widened.

"Princess, it wouldn't be safe for you. There are loads of criminals who don't exactly like the royal family. You could get hurt." he protested. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"It's Zelda, remember? Not Princess. Anyway, I won't get hurt. That's why you're here! It's your job to protect me." she said as the iron gates swung open behind her. Link sighed.

"Zelda," The word felt wrong in his mouth. "I can't knowingly put you in danger. I'd be kicked out of the Guard and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." he finished weakly. The Princess grinned at him.

"I didn't know I meant so much to you Link!" she said coyly. Link felt a shocked blush rise to his cheeks and saw the Princess's grin widen.

She was flirting with him! He didn't like her in that way, not at all. Sure, he'd had a crush on her when he was younger – Din knows Blue had teased him enough about it – but that small spark had waned long ago. For her it seemed the spark had grown into a full-blown forest fire.

"I didn't mean it in that way, Princess!" Link protested, realising too late the effect this would have. Zelda's smile froze and her gaze turned cold.

"Then, pray tell, what way did you mean it?" she asked slowly. Link swallowed. For a woman dressed in her summer finery, she could be surprisingly scary when she wanted.

"I- I simply meant that I would have failed in my duty as a member of the Guard." he stuttered, his voice small. The Princess sniffed and turned away.

"You are to escort me back to the castle, and then you are dismissed for the day." she said coldly and began walking before Link could realise what was happening. He nodded numbly.

It seemed a very long walk before they again reached the oak doors. The guards were surprised to see them but knew better than to ask questions.

Once inside the Princess turned to Link, her arms crossed and scowling.

"Guard, you are dismissed for the rest of the day." She waited until he nodded then swept off towards her throne room.

Link and the guards on the door watched her go. When he was sure she was out of earshot Link sighed.

"I really messed that up." he said mournfully. The other guards nodded, despite having no idea what had happened.

Link stared at the corridor down which Zelda had left then shook his head. He turned smartly on his heel and left the castle before either of the guards could speak. He didn't need them asking questions.

He'd been an idiot, he knew that. He should have been more tactful. He smiled weakly at the thought. Tact wasn't his strong point. He could fight and he could aim a bow, but when it came to thinking before he spoke he was strongly lacking.

His unconscious walking had taken him to outside the Four Sword's place of rest, he realised. His loneliness crashed down on him anew and he bit his lip.

Why should he feel sad for the Princess? If it hadn't been for her he'd still be out on the streets, doing what he was born to do. Fight and do good.

Considering this, he sat down on the grass outside the temple-like building. He could just decide not to return, and go back to his old life. He smiled at the thought, but it soon turned sour.

The Princess wouldn't be pleased. More importantly, his father wouldn't be pleased. Link saw how proud his father was everyday, and he didn't want to ruin that.

Link scowled and lay back on the grass, crossing his arms behind his head and gazing up at the sky. It just wasn't fair. First he had to give up his brothers, and then he had to give up his freedom. And now he wasn't sure if he even had a job anymore. The whole world seemed to be ganging up on him, and it was all Zelda's fault.

Surprised at himself, he closed his eyes and let out a breath. Slowly his anger ebbed away and he was left simply feeling drained by the events of the last hour.

Lazily he pulled off his green cap and draped it over his eyes, blocking the sun from his face. The musty smell of the cloth was comforting and the grass comfortable and he soon fell into a light sleep.

It was the sound of voices that finally woke Link from his sleep. He opened his eyes and momentarily wondered why everything was still dark. Then realisation kicked in and he sat up, knocking the hat from his face.

Absentmindedly he pulled the cap back onto his head and stood up, glancing around for the origin of the noise. On cue a pair of guards strolled around the corner deep in conversation.

"Nah, nah. I heard he tried to kiss the Princess, see? That's why she stormed off like that. Silly bugger." one of them said. The other laughed.

"What? He'd never dare. The Princess'd cut him down with a _look_!" The man swung his arm in a chopping motion to accentuate his point. They both burst out into laughter.

Link frowned and watched the men pass. They didn't glance in his direction, too absorbed in their gossip. News travelled fast in the palace, it seemed.

He knew that already of course. It'd been how his father had found him when he was younger and he'd run to hide with the Princess. It was just disconcerting to see that already theories were being made about the Princess and him.

He grimaced slightly and stretched, closing his eyes blissfully. For now, he decided, he wasn't going to worry about the Princess. He was going to do what he wanted for a day and then he could get down to worrying.

With a yawn he glanced towards the building housing the Four Sword. The thought crossed his mind that he could simply walk in and take it up again, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

They had defeated Guufu, he knew that. He and his brothers had been the one to strike the last blows. However, he didn't know – and nor did Zelda- if there was anything else the sword was restraining.

But, -and he grinned at the thought- there was nothing to stop him going and looking, now was there?


End file.
